Trois mois pour vivre
by lora-66
Summary: " Nous ne sommes pas éternels, et c'est seulement au moment où l'on s'en rend compte qu'il devient trop tard. "
1. Prologue

_**Trois mois pour vivre.**_

Wilson et moi ne nous étions quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis la veille. Nous marchions sur la pointe des pieds, comme si briser le silence aller faire resurgir la douleur.  
Resurgir la douleur.  
Comme si elle n'était plus présente. A chaque battement de cœur, à chaque battement de cils, à chaque mouvement. Nous vivions, ou plutôt nous survivions, dans le noir. J'avais implorer Wilson de me laisser seule, de retourner vivre chez lui, mais ma douleur était trop profonde, trop grande. Alors il était resté, assurant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, autant pour lui que pour moi. Que comme ça, aucun de nous ne s'aventurerait à faire de choses stupides et regrettables.

Je me suis couchée, Rachel à coté de moi. Je lui lisais une histoire à haute voix. Peut-être pour oublier tout le mal qui me hantait, ou alors pour combler ce silence oppressant.  
Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à retendit, j'ai laissé Wilson aller ouvrir.  
- Lisa, c'est pour vous – m'a-t-il appelé au bout de deux secondes.  
J'ai reposé le livre et je me suis levée en demandant à ma fille de m'attendre ici. Je lui ai dit que je ne serais pas longue. Je suis sortie de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait là un jeune homme à la peau sombre, âgé d'environ trente ans, plutôt grand, rasé de près et une allure d'adolescent démodé. Il m'a regardé descendre l'escalier.  
- Oui ? - ai-je demandé. Je peux vous aider ?  
- Docteur Lisa Cuddy, je m'appelle Ethan Dorn, je suis infirmier en chef et je travail au service de soins palliatif à l'hôpital de Bompton.  
J'attendai qu'il poursuive. Wilson restait en arrière et je lui en étais reconnaissante.  
- C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Gregory House les derniers jours.  
Mon sang s'est transformé en nitrogène liquide et à gelé chaque cellule de mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Un simple souffle aurait suffi à me faire tomber en miette.  
- Vous étiez avec House ?  
J'avais réussi à parlé, mais ma voix était à peine audible. Ethan à acquiescé.  
- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver votre adresse. House vous à écrit une lettre et m'a fait promettre de vous la remettre, à prononcé Ethan avec lenteur. Il vous en à écrit plus d'une en réalité, mais il ne voulait pas que vous lisiez les autres . Il les a jetées. Celle-ci est la seule qu'il voulait que vous ayez.  
Ethan tenait à la main une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit mon nom. Lisa. Je reconnaissait son écriture vive, ses lettres penchées. Je l'ai prise et j'ai eu soudain le sentiment que House était dans la même pièce que moi, qu'il regardait par dessus mon épaule. Non, c'était plus fort que ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il tournait autour de moi et qu'il passait à travers moi. Je le sentais, je le respirais, j'entendais sa voix. Mes jambes sont devenus comme du coton. Wilson s'est précipité juste au moment au Ethan me retenait. Je me suis assise sur la chaise la plus proche. Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux.

- Vous étiez avec House ? Les jours qui ont précédé sa mort ? A demandé Wilson.  
- Oui, jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Nous sommes devenus amis.  
- Que disait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Comment était-il ? Parlait-il un peu de moi ?  
Mes questions se bousculaient, poussées par des centaines et des centaines d'autres.  
- Il ne parlait que de vous, m'as sourit Ethan.  
Son sourire s'est effacé quand son regard s'est posé sur la lettre que je tenais à la main. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Même si ma vie en avait dépendu, j'aurais été incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Cet homme avait partagé les derniers instants de la vie de House. Il possédait une chose dont je pouvais seulement rêver. J'avais essayé tant de fois de retrouver House, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à le rattraper.  
- Dites-moi pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu le voir. S'il vous plaît, dites-le-moi, l'ai-je supplié.  
Ethan à secoué la tête, mais il était hors de question que je n'obtienne pas de réponse.  
- Vous devez le savoir, vous étiez avec lui. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu venir le voir ?  
- Il a été très ferme sur ce point, il ne voulait voir personne.  
- Mais nous étions sa famille ! a protesté Wilson.  
- Non, il prétendait ne plus en avoir, a repris Ethan en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Mon cœur à cet instant précis à cesser de battre pour repartir a une vitesse folle quelques secondes plus tard. A chaque nouvelle inspiration, j'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière, que mon corps ne supporterait pas ce nouveau coup.  
- Allons dans le salon, a dit Wilson. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.  
Ethan à secoué la tête de nouveau.  
- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je retourne travailler. Je ne suis venu que pour tenir ma promesse. Je ne voulais pas vous apporter cette lettre.  
- Pourquoi ? A voulu savoir Wilson.  
Ethan n'a pas répondu.  
- Vous l'avez lu n'est-ce pas ? A insisté Wilson.  
- Oui, a pondu Ethan sans s'excuser. J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il à écrit la lettre.  
- Je vois, a lâché Wilson d'un ton glacial.  
- Et je suis désolé d'avoir accepté. J'aurais préféré me couper la main droite plutôt que d'apporter ce genre de courrier, mais …  
- Mais vous aviez fait une promesse, a terminé Wilson.  
Il avait répété cette phrase tant de fois qu'elle sonnait comme un refrain.  
- Que dit la lettre ? A poursuivi Wilson.  
Ethan a secoué la tête pour la troisième fois. J'avais toujours l'enveloppe à la main. Ethan avait partagé les derniers instants de House. J'allais surement enfin découvrir la vérité. C'était cela le plus important.  
- House savait-il que j'avais essayé de le retrouver ? Ai-je demandé.  
- Oui, il le savait, a répondu Ethan.  
- Savait-il … savait-il à quel point … ?  
Je me suis tue. J'allais demandé à Ethan s'il savait à quel point je l'aimais. Mais comment aurait-il pu répondre à cette question ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il ne me connaissait même pas.  
- House ne cessait de parler de vous, a repris Ethan. Vous étiez la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Vous ne devez jamais l'oublier.  
- Lisa, je crois que vous devriez me donner cette lettre, a soudain lancé Wilson.  
J'ai serré l'enveloppe contre ma poitrine. Contre mon cœur.  
- Elle est à moi, c'est la dernière chose que je possède venant de House.  
- Je dois y aller maintenant, repris Ethan.  
Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Il ne s'est tourné vers moi qu'après avoir ouvert.  
- Docteur Cuddy, je … je suis désolé.  
Et il est parti.  
Je me demandais pourquoi il s'excusait ainsi. Ne comprenait-il pas la valeur de ce qu'il venait de m'apporter ? Je tenais entre les mains un cadeau dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver. Une lettre de House. La dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite … et elle était pour moi.

_**T.B.C**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour une petite explication, le prologue et l'épilogue seront à la 1er personne, mais sous deux points de vues différents. Le reste de l'histoire se déroulera à la 3eme personne. Un peu d'originalité, n'a jamais tué personne !  
Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à pouvoir enfin lire la lettre, je suis désolée pour vous, mais il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres...  
Et enfin, merci pour les reviews qui sont toujours très encourageantes.

...

_**Trois moi plus tôt.**_

Un léger rayon de soleil se faufila entre les volets pour aller doucement caresser le visage Lisa Cuddy. Être réveillée par une tendre lueur matinale était ce que Cuddy aimer le plus, ça et sentir les bras puissants de son amant autour de sa taille.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, seul les rayons de soleil étaient au rendez-vous.  
Cuddy se retourna dans son lit, déçu de se réveiller seule pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Encore endormie, elle chercha à tâtons de sa main droite son portable, posé la veille sur la table de nuit. Elle déverrouilla le téléphone et regarda les appels manqués.  
Rien. Pas un appel, pas un message.  
Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour. D'habitude, House lui envoyait toujours un petit message lorsqu'il ne rentrait par dormir, au moins pour l'avertir.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ni hier d'ailleurs. Et ni Mardi non plus.  
De mauvaise humeur, Cuddy se leva, attrapa son robe de chambre et partie à la cuisine se faire un café.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall du Princeton Plainsboro, le premier réflexe qu'elle eu, fut de chercher House des yeux. Mais bien évidemment, à part un attroupement de microbes sur pâte qui attendaient d'être auscultés, il n'y avait nulle trace de prince charmant.  
De prince charmant ? Depuis quand House était-il devenu un prince charmant ? C'était plutôt prince grincheux, surtout en ce moment.  
Cuddy soupira et avança jusqu'à l'accueil pour signer le registre de présence. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les H, histoire de savoir si au moins il avait passé la nuit ici. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était partie la veille au soir.  
- Tout va bien Dr Cuddy ? Demanda l'infirmière derrière le comptoir.  
- Eh bien, je me demandais seulement à qu'elle heure était parti le Dr House hier.  
- Eh bien - l'infirmière pianota un bref instants sur le clavier de son ordinateur – 21h30. Il aurait même terminé son cas.  
- Je vois, merci.  
Non, en fait, elle ne voyait pas du tout. Mais pour dissimuler son malaise, Cuddy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle y accrocha sa veste et son écharpe, et elle alla s'assoir à son bureau. Lasse, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Si House ne l'appelait pas pour lui dire ou il était, ce ne serait surement pas elle qui le ferait.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea sa main droite dans son porte document à la recherche d'un dossier quelconque, pourvu qu'il lui change les idées.

Il était 17h30 lorsque Cuddy s'affala, éreinté sur son fauteuil. Elle avait passé la plupart de la journée à courir partout. Trouver des médecins disponibles quand il en manqué, aller voir les différents chefs de services qui se plaignaient du manque de matériels, assister aux réunions du conseil... et voir House.  
Entre autre.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas déjeuner avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu le voir entre deux consultations. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait même pas appelé.  
Fatiguée, elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers le département de diagnostic. Elle entra dans le bureau de House, vide, évidemment et elle alla s'asseoir derrière l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça auparavant, mais il ne lui laisser pas le choix. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il se comportait de façon étrange. Elle avait essayé de lui en parlait mais en vain.  
Elle fixa son regard sur la balle en mousse que House gardait toujours posé sur son bureau. Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées en fait. Ou peut être pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.  
Elle prit la souris d'ordinateur et commença à errer parmi les différents dossiers. Rien d'intéressant de ce coté là. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, souleva quelques liasses de papiers et parcouru même les revues qu'il avait cacher dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque indice. Elle s'arrêta net sur une page au papier glacé. Un post-it bleu y été collé. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture gribouillée de House. « Ro'dz au Br ». Cuddy resta interdite. Elle décrocha le post-it du papier, et regarda la rubrique.  
« Tumeur du système nerveux cérébral ; Causes, symptômes, diagnostic, traitement. »  
Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle recolla le post-it sur la page et referma la revue d'un coup sec. Elle n'apprendrait rien d'utile ici. Elle connaissait trop bien House pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser trainer des informations importantes.  
Elle se leva et rejoignit la porte quand elle aperçut Taub attablé à la pièce adjacente.  
- Taub ? L'interpella t-elle.  
Le médecin releva la tête de ses bouquins et lui sourit.  
- Dr Cuddy. Le salua t-il.  
- Vous avez un nouveau cas ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez bouclé hier.  
- Vous parlez du vieux Roms à l'arrêt respiratoire ? Il avait une amyloïdose de type AA.  
- Avait ? Releva Cuddy  
- Il est mort cette nuit.  
Cuddy soupira ostensiblement. Visiblement, personne n'était épargné.  
- Vous savez où est House ? Reprit-elle.  
- Eh bien, je pensais qu'il avait prit un jour de congé. Pourtant, nous avons essayé de le joindre toute la journée. On un gamin de sept ans qui est arrivé avec une insuffisance respiratoire... enfin, si vous le voyez, dites lui qu'il appelle Forman, il fait une analyse sanguine.  
- Très bien. Je lui dirai.  
Cuddy allait pour sortir quand elle se souvint :  
- Vous avez eu un cas sur une tumeur du cerveau récemment ?  
Taub fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant de répondre  
- Non, pas que j'me souvienne. Pourquoi, un soucis avec un patient ?  
- Je … Non du tout. Désolé de vous avoir déranger Docteur Taub. Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée Docteur Cuddy.

Une demi heure plus tard, Cuddy arriva chez elle, frigorifiée par le vent hivernal qui soufflait dehors. Elle congédia la baby-sitter qui s'occupait de Rachel dès sa sortie de classe, et alla allumée un feu dans la cheminée. Elle se réchauffa un instant auprès du feu en compagnie de sa fille et en profita pour lui demander comment c'était passée sa journée.  
Cuddy aimait bien discuter avec sa petite fille. Elle avait grandit à une vitesse folle et été très éveillée pour ses six ans. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école, ses devoirs, ses copains, ses jeux. Autant de choses qui faisait de Cuddy une mère heureuse et comblée.  
Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front avant d'aller lui faire prendre la douche et d'aller préparer le diner. Rachel l'aida à mettre la table. « Pour deux ou pour trois personnes maman ? ». Une boule se forma au creux de la gorge de Cuddy. « Pour deux ma chérie. Seulement pour deux. ».  
Elles mangèrent rapidement une salade composée aux pignons-avocats avant de s'installer devant la télé pour regarder les informations.  
A 21h15, Cuddy alla coucher sa fille dans sa chambre, sans oublier l'habituelle histoire avant de s'endormir.  
- Où est-ce qu'on en étaient déjà ? Ah oui ! Petit Louis emmène sa sœur à l'école, quand il croise l'affreuse bande de Joe l'édenté.  
Cuddy en était à la moitié de l'histoire lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussé.  
- Papa ! S'écria Rachel avant de bondir du lit et d'accourir à la rencontre de son père.  
Troublée par cette arrivée soudaine, la doyenne resta un instant immobile avant de descendre à la rencontre de son compagnon. Elle resta à moitié d'escalier, bras croisé et suffisamment dans l'hombre pour observer la scène. House portait Rachel dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, canne au sol.  
- Et comment va la plus belle ? Oh que tu m'as manqué.  
Il lui porta un chaste baisé bruyant sur la joue avant de la reposer au sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Cuddy, au milieu des marches. Il détourna le regard rapidement et prit Rachel par la main.  
- Aller viens, je te ramène au lit.  
Ils montèrent les marches en silence, main dans la main. Arrivé à hauteur de Cuddy, ils s'arrêtèrent un demi-seconde, juste le temps pour House de déposer un léger baisé sur la joue de celle-ci avant de continué leur ascension, sans un regard.

**_T.B.C_**


	3. Chapitre 2

Cuddy descendit les quelques marches qui restaient et se rendit à la cuisine. Une bouffée de chaleurs l'envahit soudainement, ses jambes étaient devenus cotonneuses et ses mains se retrouvèrent moites en un instant. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour s'empêcher de vaciller.  
Elle ne comprendrait jamais le comportement de cet homme. Son compagnon. Celui avec qui elle partageait sa vie et bien plus encore. Ça faisait bien deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il ne lui accordait qu'un simple regard, limite dédaigneux.  
La jeune femme repris ses esprits rapidement et s'affaira à faire la vaisselle. Elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle était bouleversée par son comportement. Pas encore. Elle prit une assiette et rageusement, elle commença à frotter.  
House descendit deux minutes plus tard. Il passa par le hall d'entrée pour récupérer sa canne et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aperçut Cuddy faire la vaisselle, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui parler. Pas encore. Il avança jusqu'au frigo, ouvrit celui-ci et attrapa une bière qu'il décapsula d'un habile coup de dent. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui nettoyait vigoureusement une casserole en fonte, il préféra s'éclipser au salon afin de déguster sa bière calmement.  
Mauvaise idée.  
- House ! S'écria Cuddy en se retournant prestement, casserole toujours en main, je t'interdit d'éviter cette conversation !  
L'interpellé s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers une Cuddy qui le fusillait du regard, la rage émanent de chaque particule visible de son corps.  
- Mais je n'en avait pas l'intention.  
Avec douceur. Mais comment pouvait-on faire face en tant de colère avec « douceur ». Cet homme avait un problème. Oh oui il avait un problème. Et il allait vite s'en rendre compte.  
- Deux jours House. Deux jours sans aucune nouvelle, et tu penses rentrer tranquillement à la maison sans aucune explication ?  
House soupira avant de répondre d'une voix morne.  
- Besoin d'espace.  
- Besoin d'espace ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu m'aurais appelé pour me dire au tu étais. Non, c'est autre-chose.  
House ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de fixer la casserole qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.  
- Où étais-tu House ?  
- Merde ! Protesta-il, je te l'ai dis, j'avais besoin d'un peu de … distance.  
Cuddy s'étrangla, visiblement sous le choc.  
- De distance ? Mais par rapport à quoi au juste ? Au boulot, à la maison, à l'hôpital... à moi ?  
House ne répondit toujours pas, le regard dans le vide.  
- Non de Dieu, répond House ! Fit Cuddy en jetant la casserole dans l'évier.  
Immédiatement, un bruit de vaisselle brisé se fit entendre. Mais aucun des deux ne parut s'en soucier.  
Ils s'observèrent longuement, se défiant ouvertement du regard.  
Elle voulait des réponses, il voulait de la tranquillité.  
Il voulait l'embrasser, elle voulait le détruire.  
House détacha son regard de celui de la doyenne, et péniblement il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le salon.  
- Non, pas ça ! L'arrêta Cuddy en l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire face. Pas le coup du ténébreux enfermé dans son silence. Dis quelque chose, dis moi quelque chose bordel !  
House souffla de désespoir mais il ne put se résigner à parler.  
- Avertir. Tu sais ce que ce mot signifie House ? Faire savoir, prévenir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour ta fille. Et ton job.  
- Alors ça-y est ! Gronda House. Tu reprends ton rôle de doyenne pernicieuse. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir tout contrôler. A la maison, au travail. Mais bon sang, arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu m'oppresses, tu m'étouffes !  
Cuddy resta clouée sur place, interdite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Depuis quand agitait-elle en despote ? En quatre ans de vie commune, jamais il ne lui avait reproché d'agir de la sorte. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
- House. Souffla Cuddy, déconcertée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Je ne te comprends plus.  
Le diagnosticien secoua la tête d'une façon qui se voulait navrante.  
- Fou moi la paix.  
- Quoi ? S'offusqua la doyenne.  
- Fou moi la paix j'ai dis, répétât-il dans un murmure.  
House ferma les yeux un instant. Sa tête lui paraissait si lourde …  
- House... frémi la jeune femme.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et déplia difficilement ses doigts qui s'étaient mis à trembler. Et sa tête, sa tête qui ne cessait de cogner contre ses tympans.  
- House … House, tu es tout pâle. Reprit Cuddy en lui saisissant le bras.  
Elle le soutint du mieux qu'elle put et l'emmena s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche.  
- Je croyais que nous étions en froid. Lui glissa t-il d'une voix enroué.  
- Nous le sommes toujours mais je n'aurais pas la force de relever un boiteux qui s'est effondré à terre.  
House tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il ferma les paupières et se massa vigoureusement les tempes. Une envie de nausée se fit ressentir mais il n'en montra pas signe, toujours occupé à faire partir sa douleur.  
- Migraine ? Questionna la jeune femme.  
- Entre autre.  
- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'aspirine ?  
L'homme grogna un léger « non » et plongea sa main droite dans la poche avant de son pantalon. Il y sortit un tube d'ibuprofène qu'il décapsula d'un coup sec, signe d'une ancienne addiction. Il goba deux comprimés et remis le tube dans sa poche.  
House essaya de se lever, posa un main sur le rebord de la table et vacilla légèrement. Il renforça son appuie sur sa jambe gauche et avança d'un pas. Ça tête lui faisait un peu moins mal.  
Juste un peu. Mais la douleur était supportable.  
Il se dirigea vers le vestibule, attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de canne.  
- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir dans cet état.  
Il se retourna alors, seulement pour regarder Cuddy qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'entrée.  
Les yeux humides, elle le regarda enfiler sa veste.  
- Je vais à l'hôpital. On a un nouveau cas.  
- Je sais. Répondit Cuddy d'une voix étouffé, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
- Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir.  
- Je sais. Répéta-t-elle de cette même voix.  
House attrapa les clés de sa moto.  
Il lança un dernier regard à Cuddy avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit noire.

**_T.B.C_**


	4. Chapitre 3

Pour les impatients, oui oui, la réconciliation de House et Cuddy est pour le chapitre suivant !  
Sinon, j'aurai aimer savoir ce que vous pensiez réellement de la fic', par ce que je suis en train de me rendre compte que les reviews ne sont pas nombreuses et je me demandai alors s'il ne fallait pas que j'envisage de raccourcir l'histoire ...

...

Cuddy fit tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, attendant patiemment que l'homme assis en face d'elle se remette de ses émotions.  
- House est un vrai imbécile. Fini t-il par lâcher.  
- Ça, c'est pas nouveau.  
- Mais il vous aime.  
- Je l'espère.  
- Et vous aussi  
- Un peu moins depuis hier.  
- Mais cette dispute n'a aucun sens.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
- Comment ça « je ne sais pas » ?  
La doyenne soupira, lasse de ressasser cette même histoire depuis deux jours.  
- House à toujours eu besoin d'espace, de … liberté. Il aimait bien retourner dans son ancien appartement de temps en temps, passé une soirée avec un film et un bon verre de scotch. Mais depuis qu'il l'a vendu, il n'a plus cette possibilité.  
- Ça fait plus de quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble. Il devait bien se résigner à le vendre un jour. Vous n'alliez quand même pas jouer aux ados amoureux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.  
- Peut être que c'est ce qu'il voulait après tout.  
- Ne dites pas pas de bêtises, tenta de rassurer l'oncologue. Il a toujours voulu vivre avec vous. Il avait juste peur de se lancer et garder son appartement lui laissait penser qu'il avait toujours un pied à terre.  
- Et c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de le vendre, s'étrangla Cuddy.  
Wilson passa un bras par dessus la table et posa sa main sur celle de la doyenne. Il effectua une légère pression afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait.  
- House est un crétin et vous ne pourrez rien y changer.  
Cuddy soupira et planta sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade. Elle porta le légume à sa bouche et mâcha rageusement.  
- Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

Sagement affalé dans son fauteuil et les pieds sur le bureau, House feuilletait un magasine quand il aperçut son visiteur.  
- Dégage Wilson.  
- Et bien, quel accueil !  
- Tu viens faire la fouine. Pas d'accueil chaleureux à se genre de parasite.  
L'oncologue parut étonné.  
- Non ! C'est Cuddy qui m'en à parlé, je n'étais même pas au courant …  
- Et en plus tu l'a vends.  
- Mais non ! Je... j'étais...  
- Tu t'enfonces.  
- Rho merde ! S'exclama Wilson.  
- Qu'elle vulgarité ! Lança House, un sourire victorieux inscrit sur le visage.  
Le diagnosticien lança sa revue sur la table et s'étira longuement, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque sans oublier de pousser un petit soupir de contentement au passage.  
Il se balança en arrière et sourit à Wilson.  
- Alors Jimmy, pas de remontrance ? Pas de « tu n'est qu'un imbécile, tu l'aimes et tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour une dispute sans importance » ?  
- Tu me connais si bien que bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de mes conseils.  
- Rectification : Je te connais si bien que je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils.  
Wilson soupira et vient s'installer sur la chaise en face du bureau.  
- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de tes idioties envers Cuddy... quoi que je pourrais très bien te dire une ou deux choses sur ce que j'en pense...  
- Ne prends pas cette peine. Le coupa House.  
Wilson soupira pour la deuxième fois consécutive.  
- Cuddy a fait allusion à une chose. Sur le moment je ne crois pas qu'elle y est attaché beaucoup d'importance mais ça m'a parut bizarre. Et maintenant que j'y pense ce n'est pas le première fois que je te vois avoir ce genre de … symptômes.  
- Ah tiens, tu as changé de job ? Feignit s'étonnait House.  
- Migraines. Lança l'oncologue de but en blanc.  
House s'immobilisa, faisant retomber la chaise sur ses quatre pieds dans un brut mat. Il enleva ses jambes du bureau dans un geste douloureux qu'il reposa à terre et s'avança jusqu'à extrémité du fauteuil. Il posa ses coudes, mains jointes, sur le bureau et regarda fixement son interlocuteur.  
Il avait toute son attention.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Migraines, tremblements, troubles de la vue.. Ça ne te fais pas penser à un problème neurologique ?  
House le regarda stupéfait.  
- Un problème neurologique ?  
Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier arrière de son siège, complètement hilare.  
- Non de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Pouffa t-il.  
- Je te l'ai dis ! Répondit Wilson, outré que l'on se moque de lui. Tout tes symptômes correspondent !  
House bascula sa tête en arrière et s'esclaffa de plus belle.  
- Ah ah ah !  
- House ! Gronda Wilson. House, ce n'est pas marrant !  
- Hi hi hi !  
- Ok, s'impatienta l'oncologue, faisant taire son ami d'un geste de la main. Alors dis moi à quoi correspondent tes migraines...  
- Cuddy !  
- … et tes tremblements...  
- Ibuprofène !  
- … tes troubles de la vue ?  
- Vieillesse !  
House se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.  
- Tu as vu ce que tu viens de me faire dire ?  
Le diagnosticien se leva et fit le tour du bureau, scandalisé par ses propres paroles. Il se plaça devant Wilson et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.  
- Toi ! S'exclama t-il. Dehors !  
Il attrapa l'oncologue par le bras et le força à se lever.  
- Va donc embêter un gentil cancéreux qui n'attend que ça.  
Il poussa Wilson jusqu'à la porte, et le força à sortir dans le couloir.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, ni de tes fausses inquiétudes.  
L'oncologue se dégagea de l'emprise de House et se retourna vers celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu as peur de vieillir House ! Se moqua Wilson.  
- Mais pas du tout ! Bien sur toi, tu ne peux avoir peur, tu es déjà sénile et tout ridé.  
Wilson le regarda, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir lorsqu'il se retourna.  
- Je suis plus jeune que toi House, lança t'il. Entre nous deux, c'est toi le plus vieux.  
Le diagnosticien le regarda partir stupéfait.  
- De quelques mois ! S'écria celui-ci pour que Wilson l'entende. Je suis plus vieux de quelques mois seulement !  
Wilson, toujours de dos, lui adressa un simple geste de la main avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

House esquissa un léger sourire. Il aimait bien Wilson. Oui, c'était un très bon ami. Il poussa un profond soupir, entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son fauteuil avant de s'y affalé complètement. Son regard se fixa sur la balle en mousse qui trônait sur la table et son sourire s'effaça. Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer quand il prit la balle et l'envoya rageusement rebondir contre le mur d'en face.

_**T.B.C**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Lecteurs impatients, voici de quoi vous divertir... a la façon House et Cuddy bien entendu.  
Merci pour les reviews, et merci à ceux qui n'ont pas le courage - ... - de poster mais qui me lissent quand même.

...

Un crépitement, un tintement de verre.  
L'odeur du poulet qui sort du four.  
Le bruit d'un couteau, le raclement d'une fourchette... et la vision d'une assiette que l'on pose brutalement devant soi.  
- Bon appétit.  
House regarda pantois l'assiette que l'on venait de lui servir. Quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait, il releva la tête et fusilla du regard la femme qui avait osé mélanger la sauce du poulet avec les frites.  
Il grogna de frustration. Il ne mélangeait jamais ses frites avec la sauce de poulet. J-a-m-a-i-s. Cela les rendait molles et il détestait ça. Cuddy le savait très bien et elle faisait toujours attention à ne pas mélanger les deux. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terres et porta la nourriture à sa bouche.  
- Et en plus elles sont froides ! S'exclama t-il, outré.  
Cuddy lui adressa un sourire mauvais.  
- Rien ne t'empêche de te lever et d'aller te les réchauffer.  
House marmonna dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se lever péniblement et d'aller porter son assiette au micro-onde.  
- Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire, la micro-onde ne marche plus. Le fusible à du sauter, le prévint Cuddy.  
A bout de nerf, House inspira longuement pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrière. Il retourna s'assoir, essayant de ne pas faire paraître son irritation. Il attrapa son couteau et sa fourchette et commença à manger.  
Le repas se passa en silence. Seul les bruits de vaisselles venant rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Rachel, assise aux cotés de sa mère observait la scène avec curiosité.  
House dévora son dernier bout de fromage et se leva hâtivement.  
- Aller Rachel. Je t'emmène au lit maintenant.  
La petite fille sourit et après avoir embrassé sa mère pour lui dire au revoir, monta les escaliers suivi de près par son père.

House ne descendit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir couché et lu l'habituelle histoire à Rachel. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'y laissa lourdement tomber. Il posa ses deux pied sur la table qu'il croisa dans un geste douloureux et attrapa la télécommande avec laquelle il actionna la télévision.  
Immédiatement, il tomba sur un reportage relatant l'importance des énergies renouvelables.  
- Mais quelle foutaise ! Marmonna t-il.  
Il changea de chaine d'un geste sec et s'arrêta sur une émission de squash féminin.  
- Ah, ça c'est déjà plus intéressant.  
Il augmenta le volume et se cala confortablement dans son siège, se laissant aller aux rythmes des balles.  
- House ! Appela t-on depuis la cuisine. Baisse le son, tu vas réveiller Rachel !  
- Quoi ? J'entends rien ! Se moqua House.  
- J'ai dis baisse le son ! S'énerva Cuddy qui s'était avancé jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte.  
Les bras croisés, un torchon à la main, elle fixait House qui lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Désolé _chérie_, mais la télécommande ne répond plus, dit-il en faisant semblant d'appuyer sur les touches de celles-ci. Les piles ont du sauter.  
- Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement Cuddy.  
Elle s'avança jusqu'à la télé et appuya sur le bouton « off ».  
House se leva d'un bond, horrifié par le geste de sa compagne.  
- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
- Pourtant je viens de le faire.  
- Tu agis en …  
- Despote ? Oui, c'est ce que tu m'as bien fais comprendre la dernière fois.  
House soupira.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Et tu le sais très bien.  
- Et il t'as fallu deux jours pour me le dire ?  
House se figea apparemment perdu par les paroles de la doyenne.  
- Tu te conduis comme un gamin House, expliqua Cuddy.  
Elle s'avança vers lui de façon à lui faire face.  
- On est un couple adulte. Et comme tous les couples, on a des disputes. Ce n'est pas notre première, alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à ne pas vouloir me parler ?  
- Et que voudrais tu que je te dise ? « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi » ? Ce sont des conneries tous ça. Les mots ne comptes pas et tu le sais très bien.  
Cuddy le regarda, passablement irrité.  
- Pour toi ils ne comptent pas, mais moi j'y accorde une certaine importance.  
- S'il te plait, ne recommence pas à crier, supplia House.  
La doyenne resta interdite.  
- Je suis énervée House. Et quand je suis énervée, je cris. D'autre pleure, ou gémisse. Moi je cris.  
Le diagnosticien l'observa, amusé.  
- Autoritaire, cruelle et criarde, je ne te pensai pas aussi dominatrice.  
- Dominatrice ? S'étrangla Cuddy. On dirai un vieux pervers sournois !  
- Et toi une vieillarde vicieuse !  
- Malfaisant !  
- Diablesse !  
- Soumis !  
Cuddy n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à sa prochaine joute, qu'un baiser transi la coupa dans toute réflexion. House avait prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassait passionnément. Elle eu la vague idée de lui résistait, de lui dire que ce ne serait pas comme ça qu'ils arrangeraient leur problème mais à peine eu t-elle sentit les mains de House parcourir son corps que toute pensée contradictoire s'envola... et elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion et d'amour dont elle était capable.  
Leur étreinte dura plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, quelques heures.  
Une éternité.  
Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, la respiration haletante et le cœur pantelant.  
- Tu m'as manqué.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.  
Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau dans une promesse d'un meilleure lendemain.  
Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux poivres et sels de son amant, alors qu'il caressai d'une main adroite la poitrine de sa compagnie, titillant de ses doigts habiles ses parties féminine.  
Dans une fougue incontrôlé, il l'a plaqua incidemment contre le mur d'en face tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et saisit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.  
Un baiser mourut sur ses lèvres. Puis dans son cou.  
Et, dans un mouvement confus, ils s'aventurèrent à quitter le salon pour se diriger vers la chambre à couché pendant que volaient, par-ci par là, les atours des deux amants. Des chaussures laissés à l'abandon sur le sol frais du salon, un tee-shirt à cheval sur la canapé, un pull balancé à l'aveuglette et un soutient gorge en suspension sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.  
Frénétiquement enlacé, ils butèrent contre bons nombres de meubles, accentuant leur gémissement désordonnés et filandreux avant d'arriver à bon port. House tenta de nouer un contact visuel mais elle semblait partie trop loin d'ici. Ses lèvres bombées, ses yeux mis clos et sont souffle caverneux, donnaient l'impression d'une esquisse surréaliste.  
De façon démente, il reprit d'assaut ces lèvres pulpeuses, une main au calé au creux de ses reins.  
Et d'un brusque mouvement de coude, il claqua la porte... laissant deux amants éperdus dans les entrailles d'un brasier ardent.

**_T.B.C_**

...

Alors, cette réconciliation, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Pas trop ... directe ?**_  
_**


	6. Chapitre 5

Encore merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très encourageant. On m'a demandé de quoi souffrait House. Bien évidemment je ne vais pas vous le révéler maintenant, ça enlèverai tout le suspens ! Mais je peux vous dire qu'au niveau du chapitre un, un petit indice y est glissé. J'attends votre avis sur la question avec impatience.. ! Mais place à la lecture maintenant.

...

House se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le souffle coupé.  
Mauvais rêve, encore.  
Il senti son cœur battre rapidement contre sa poitrine et alors qu'il inspirait profondément pour calmer ses pulsations, il décida de se lever pour aller se passer un coup d'eau le visage. Il se hissa difficilement hors du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Cuddy qui dormait toujours.  
Arrivé à la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et se mouilla péniblement le visage. A moitié endormi, il se regarda dans le miroir. Le visage blafard, les yeux injectés de sang, des cernes sous les yeux... il avait la tête du parfait souffrant. Il détourna les yeux de cette vision, plus que pénible pour lui quand il eut soudain une violente sensation de nausée. Il s'agrippa fermement au lavabo, les jambes flageolantes et les mains moites. La respiration laborieuse, il déglutit difficilement.  
Après deux-trois minutes d'un effort intense pour calmer ses hauts-le-cœur, il bu une gorgée d'eau, directement au robinet, avala deux comprimés d'ibuprofène et retourna se coucher en trainant la patte. Alors qu'il s'installait dans le lit, Cuddy se retourna et vint se coller contre son torse.  
- Tu sais, on ne peut pas tout résoudre par le sexe, marmonna t-elle dans un soupir somnolent.  
House sourit devant sa compagne. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et dans un espoir de retrouver le sommeil, il ferma les yeux.

- House ! Il t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? réprimanda Cuddy sans lever la tête de ses dossiers.  
- Jamais !  
Un grand sourire aux lèvres, House accrocha sa canne au porte-manteau et se dirigea vers une chaise face du bureau de Cuddy afin de s'y assoir confortablement. Il laissa échappé un soupir de contentement et fixa sa compagne d'un regard inquisiteur. Voyant que celle-ci ne réagissait pas, il se racla exagérément la gorge.  
- J'ai du travail House, maugréa la doyenne, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Tu parles de Wilson là ?  
- Si ça peut m'éviter de t'avoir dans mes pattes...  
- Oh ben tiens ! Avoue que ça t'avais manqué.  
Exaspérée, Cuddy daigna enfin relever la tête de ses dossiers pour lui lancer un regard furieux. House papillonna des yeux et lui sourit bêtement.  
- J'ai un cadeau.  
Déconcerté, Cuddy le fixa de façon interrogative.  
- Un cadeau... pour toi, ajouta House, incertain.  
- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.  
Il se leva et dans un geste théâtral, il sortit une boite de la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
- Ta tan ! S'exclama t-il en un geste victorieux.  
- Du chocolat ? Interrogea Cuddy.  
House approuva d'un signe de tête.  
- Et a quelle chambre dois-je les ramener ?  
- Ah non ! Protesta House, ceux-là, je les ai achetés exprès pour toi.  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant. Puis, elle ouvrit la boite et fronça les sourcils.  
- Ils sont tout entamés !  
- C'était pour pouvoir les gouter, fit House. Comment j'aurais pu savoir s'ils étaient bon sinon ?  
Cuddy sourit et attrapa un chocolat qu'elle fit fondre dans sa bouche.  
- Ils sont délicieux, déclara t-elle.  
House l'observa savourer son chocolat et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement avant de se tourner et d'attraper sa canne.  
Il avait une main posé sur la poignet de la porte, prêt à partir quand Cuddy l'appela.  
- House, pourquoi des chocolats ?  
Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.  
- Tu sais, on ne peut pas tour résoudre par le sexe... mais les chocolats qui vont avec font souvent plaisir.

- Et alors vous vous êtes réconcilié sur l'oreiller ! S'exclama Wilson, abasourdi.  
- Ouep !  
- Juste … comme ça ! Dit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste prompt de la main.  
- Juste comme ça.  
Wilson soupira et se laissa aller sur le dossier de son siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à House, avachi sur le canapé qui trônait dans le bureau de l'oncologue. Une revue en main, il tournait nonchalamment les pages sans y accorder un grand intérêt.  
- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez arranger vos problèmes.  
- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'on fait depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant.  
Là, il n'avait peut être pas tort.  
- Et puis je lui ai acheté des chocolats.  
Wilson le regarda, suspicieux.  
- « Acheté » ? demanda-t-il.  
House releva la tête.  
- Ben oui ! Acheté ! Je suis allé moi même à la caisse avec MES sous !  
Il trouva insensé que personne ne le croit vraiment capable de faire un tel acte. Après tout, il n'était pas si égoïste que ça … ou peut-être que finalement oui, il l'était.  
Il haussa les épaules et se leva, toujours sous le regard curieux de Wilson.  
- N'essaie pas de chercher à comprendre, ton cerveau d'homme divorcé n'en est pas capable.  
Et avant que Wilson n'ai eu le temps d'assimiler la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre, House s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
Il traversa le corridor et après avoir croisé deux ou trois personnes inintéressantes il entra dans son bureau, apparemment vide. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit quelques secondes sur la chaise la plus proche.  
Ses mains tremblaient.  
Il grogna.  
Les crises se faisaient de plus en plus proches.  
House se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il but le premier d'une traite et s'en resservit un second qu'il emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Il se posa sur son fauteuil et inspira longuement pour calmer ses tremblements. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la douleur s'intensifiait au niveau du crane. Dernièrement, la douleur était constante, stable et surtout supportable.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
C'était la deuxième fois que la douleur ressurgissait et de façon plus violente à chaque fois.  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de se détendre, d'atténuer sa souffrance. Mais la douleur était telle qu'une brusque envie de nausée l'assaillit, le prenant au niveau des entrailles. Il eu tout juste le temps d'attraper la poubelle à papier qu'il y vomit à l'intérieur dans un étrange bruit de succion. La tête dans la corbeille, il toussa d'une voix rauque, comme gutturale.  
A peine avait-il reposé la corbeille à terre qu'il aperçut à travers les fenêtres son équipe arriver. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un rapide coup de manche, attrapa son verre d'eau et se redressa afin de reprendre contenance.  
- Ah tient ! Les trois mousquetaires et leur abominable servante.  
Le sarcasme. L'utiliser à bon escient était toujours salvateur.  
Ses employés ne firent même pas cas de sa remarque et vinrent se placer devant son bureau.  
- La patient à fait une crise d'épilepsie, commença Chase.  
- Son état est stable mais inquiétant, continua Taub.  
- Nous pensions à … House ? S'inquiéta soudain Foreman. Vous allez bien ?  
Ses employés le regardèrent de façon étrange. House déglutit difficilement, toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un furoncle sur la joue ou quoi ? Maugréa t-il.  
- Vous êtes tout pâle et... vous avez les pupilles dilatés ? S'étonna Foreman.  
Il s'avança de quelque pas et observa le diagnosticien avec beaucoup plus d'attention.  
- House, vous êtes shooté ?

**_T.B.C_**

**_..._**

Alors, House shooté ? Ou pas ...


	7. Chapitre 6

La plupart on bien trouver de quoi souffrait House (faut avouer, ce n'était pas très compliqué)... xD. Autrement, pour ceux qui ont bien suivi, l'homme du bar... il apparaît dans l'épilogue... "Moi je dis ça, j'dis rien" !

...

Accoudé au contoir, House regardait d'un œil morne le fond de son verre presque vide. Il fit tourner le mélange un instant avant d'avaler d'un coup sec le reste d'alcool et de reposer brusquement son verre sur le bar.  
- Problème de femmes ?  
House tourna la tête vers l'inconnu et le fixa d'un regard terne. C'était un jeune homme à la peau sombre, d'une trentaine d'années environ, une allure d'adolescent démodé et un sourire placide accroché au visage.  
- Ethan Dorn, se présenta l'homme en lui tendant sa main.  
House le regarda et haussa les sourcils. Il détourna la tête et recentra son attention sur son verre vide.  
- Un autre, demanda t-il au barman.  
Dorn resta pantois. Il regarda sa main, haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir à coté de House.  
- Ok, je voulais juste faire connaissance.  
House ne fit pas attention à la remarque inutile, se contentant de l'ignorer complètement. Il remercia le barman d'un signe de tête qui venait de lui apporter son verre et but d'une traite une bonne partie du mélange. Il entendit l'homme d'à coté commander un verre de scotch et il se renfrogna encore plus. Il était venu ici pour être tranquille, et même à 30km de chez sois il se faisait emmerder. Il soupira et fini par boire le reste de son verre.  
- Eh bien ! Vous devez avoir un sacré problème pour boire autant.  
House tourna lentement la tête en direction du dénommé Dorn et le fixa d'un regard froid.  
- C'est vous qui allez avoir un sacré problème. Foutez-moi la paix.  
Dorn le dévisagea et haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois de suite.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un vieil ivrogne habitué des bars et vous n'avez pas l'air déprimé non plus. Seulement déprimant.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène à boire si tôt ?  
- Il est 18h. C'est pas « si tôt » que ça. Répliqua House avec froideur.  
- C'est bien c'que je disais, pour un mec bien venir se souler à 18h c'est pas super tard non plus.  
House fronça les sourcils. Se type commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
- Qui vous dit que je suis un mec bien ? J'ai p'tre passer les dix dernières années de ma vie à croupir sous les barreaux.  
- Votre chemise est repassée.  
House cligna des yeux.  
- Et … ?  
- Votre barbe de trois jours jure avec votre chemise. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas du genre à prendre soins de vous, pourtant votre chemise est repassée et une femme qui repasse les chemises de son mari n'est certainement pas du genre à se taper des criminels.  
House resta ébahi.  
- On est pas marié.  
L'homme sourit.  
- Non, mais j'ai vu juste. C'est bien elle votre problème.  
- Vous m'emmerdez.  
Dorn continua à le fixer, ce sourire niais toujours accroché au visage. Il but son verre en quelques gorgées et en commanda un second.  
- J'ai découvert que ma femme me trompait.  
Housse le regarda étonné par ce brusque changement de conversation.  
- Oh, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je le sais. J'attends seulement de voir jusqu'où ira-t-elle avant de m'avouer la vérité.  
- Parce que vous pensez que les mots sont plus importants que les actes ?  
Dorn hocha la tête.  
- C'est stupide. Elle vous trompe et vous le savez, alors pourquoi rester avec ?  
- Si je la quitte, ça la rendra trop heureuse mais ce ne sera pas le cas si je fais semblant de ne rien savoir.  
House détourna le regard. Cet homme était vraiment trop étrange.  
- Vous n'accordez donc aucune importance à la vérité ?  
- Nous n'avons pas la même philosophie.  
- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de croyance, c'est un mode de vie.  
House s'esclaffa d'un rire aigu, sec. Un rire sans joie.  
- Parfois, ne pas dire la vérité permet de protéger plusieurs personnes. Vous ne pensez pas que dans certains cas, il est préférable de se taire ?  
L'homme détourna les yeux. Il fixa son regard dans le vide, comme perdu dans des pensées bien trop profonde.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence entier, seulement rompu par le bruit de verres et de conversations voisines.  
- Vous ne lui avait pas la vérité n'est-ce pas ?  
House haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.  
- A votre femme, vous ne lui avait rien dit.  
Le diagnosticien blanchit, la respiration bloqué il n'osa pas respirer.  
- Qu'est-ce que …  
Il fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.  
Les mains moites, il sortit son mobile de la poche avant de sa veste et regarda le numéro qui s'était inscrit sur l'écran. Son cœur manqua un battement et le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient disparurent immédiatement. Il tourna la tête vers Dorn et le dévisagea, l'inquiétude s'emparant peu à peu de lui. Dans un espoir vint il essaya de retrouver sa respiration mais à la place, il manqua de s'étouffer. Totalement perdu, il posa son téléphone sur le contoir et le regarda, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.  
- Vous ne répondez pas ?  
House n'accorda pas la moindre importance à la question, se contentant de fixer son téléphone et d'essayer de ralentir les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêta qu'il se détendit un peu. Il attrapa son portable et attendit.  
Le message du répondeur ne vint que deux minutes plus tard.  
Il rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Dorn, il se leva. Les jambes flageolante, il s'accrocha fermement au contoir. et sortit de quoi payer de son porte-feuille, laissant la monnaie au barman. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna.  
Dorn l'observait. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à un visage impassible. Il le salua d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son verre.  
Housa tourna les talons et franchit la porte.

Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais du fin de journée. Le soleil n'était pas complètement couché mais il laissait apparaitre quelques couleurs orangées. House s'adossa au mur en brique et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.  
Cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu. A deux reprises même, si ça mémoire était bonne, et Dorn l'avait reconnu, il en était sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu lui parler, qu'il s'était assis à coté de lui.  
Et ce coup de fil, juste à ce moment là, ce n'était pas anodin.  
House rouvrit les yeux.  
Il récupéra lentement son téléphone au fond de sa poche et composa le numéro du répondeur.

_« Monsieur Gregory House, bonsoir, c'est le docteur Rodez de l'hôpital Brompton._  
_Écoutez, je vais allée droit au but, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mes patients et encore moins de les laisser mourir. Vous n'êtes venus à aucune des mes consultations, pourtant, je pense que vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point il est nécessaire pour vous de faire un suivit de votre situation. J'espère donc vous revoir assez tôt... car ce serai regrettable que le temps passe et qu'il ne soit à ce moment là, vraiment trop tard. »_

**_T.B.C_**

...

****Pour ceux qui ont vu le 7x15 de mardi qu'en avez vous pensé ? Parce que personnellement, ça m'a mit dans tous mes états ...


End file.
